


Between the Sheets

by AngelicAssassin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssassin/pseuds/AngelicAssassin
Summary: Riryn Cadash is an unstoppable force on the battlefield and a socially awkward dwarf other times. But when Iron Bull offers to help her...relax, it spurs her emotions out of control. It's worse that she has a little crush on him too.





	Between the Sheets

Casual sex was the one thing Riryn couldn't understand personally. That and how people could eat nugs. The Iron Bull had just left her quarters, asking her if she would want to use him a distress tactic. He explained to her that he would make her feel good, relax her and take her away from her Inquisitor duties. Through sex.  
  
Don't get her wrong, Riryn Cadash has had sex a few times. A few meaning twice, but those two times were from a deep connection. She liked Bull, coming to get to know him better as she was curious. The dwarf rarely talked to a Qunari that wanted to kill her afterward. And she was fascinated by the idea of talking to one. But Riryn never expected for him to approach her in such a way.  
  
“Oooh shit...” The dwarf stood, her mind clouded as she was confused. Her heart beat against her chest and continued to do so when she talked to Dorian in the library. The Tevinter mage grew fond of the dwarf, and the two had a close relationship. She always seemed to know what to say, despite her being socially awkward.  
  
“What's wrong, my little warrior?” He smirked at the name, the saying making the dwarf shake her head and roll her eyes.  
  
“Bull just asked me for...sex,” Riryn said, blushing as the word escaped her lips. “And I...don't know what to say.”  
  
“Take it as a compliment and accept.” Dorian confirmed, eyes never leaving the pages of a book he was reading. “Do you know how many people want to sleep with The Iron Bull?” He was annoyed at how the Qunari often emphasized to add the. “And you like him, correct?”  
  
“Of course. More like a friend anyway...” She shifted from side to side, not believing she was having this conversation.  
  
Dorian's eyes glanced up at her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. “More? Do I hear you're developing a crush?”  
  
“What? Me? A crush?” Riryn dismissed the term with a hand wave, “No, it's not a crush.”  
  
“Usually when people say that, they are smitten with the person.” He put a hand on his hip, making the dwarf bite her lip.  
  
“I may have...developed some...feelings.” Her eyes looked away from Dorian's 'I told you so' face. “But he wants casual sex. And I can't accept it. I'm an emotional woman.” Riryn leaned against the ledge, folding her arms. “Sex is a beautiful thing to me.”  
  
“And a fantastic way to relax.” He put the book back in the bookcase before walking up to the Inquisitor. “Just accept as you clearly need a nice outlet to unwind and when you do go under the sheets, don't look him in the eye. If there's an opportunity to anyway.”  
  
“...that's hard.” Riryn frowned. She had always looked her sexual partners in the eye. Now, her best friend is telling her not to?  
  
“Not really. That Qunari has got more enticing features to look at instead of the eye.” Dorian wasn't wrong there. Bull had a broad chest, horns that she wanted to grab, and a huge surprise waiting for her under his pants. Riryn could have a fun time and not even once look at the Qunari in the eye.  
  
After the conversation with Dorian, Riryn decided to agree to Bull's request. She hasn't found a decent way to relax ever since her hand started to glow. Drinking never worked, along with conversing with her friends to ignore the weight of being a leader on her shoulders. Her muscles always grew tense, and her sleeping schedule had been thrown off. Maybe she did need sex.  
  
Riryn had walked out to the training grounds, the sun glaring straight into her eyeballs to heighten her making a fool of herself. She covered the light with a palm of her hand before running straight into pure muscle. The dwarf exclaimed in shock before seeing Bull turn around, his skin wrapped in a sheer sheet of sweat. His chest heaved as he put his hammer on his back, hands on hips.  
  
“You alright, boss?” Bull asked. The encounter had knocked some air out her lungs, but nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
“Yeah, I'm okay.” Riryn then rubbed her arm, her chocolate colored eyes staring up at the Qunari. “I uh...came here to tell you that I accept your proposal.” She gave a small smile, “I hope I'm not too late or anything...” The dwarf cringed at how awkward she was in the conversation. She was an Inquisitor for how long, and she could rarely make small talk?  
  
Bull chuckled, a massive hand on her shoulder, “Good, I'm glad you did.” Riryn could practically smell the manly musk of him. And the fact that she was not too far from his waistline made her cross her legs.  
  
“So, when are you coming?” The dwarf couldn't help but shake in anticipation. “I-If you were planning to come or...whenever tonight, anyway...”  
  
“Later.” He simply replied. Bull pulled away with a grin before going back to training, making Riryn appear dumbfounded.  
  
“Later? Oh, okay then. Later, it is.”  
  


* * *

  
Later came along and Riryn felt nervous. Throughout the rest of her day, she was thinking about when Bull was coming, what were they going to do and how. She kept running her hands through her soft, black hair as a tick to ease her nerves. But it wasn't working because every time she crossed paths with The Iron Bull, the dwarf wanted to die from a heart attack.  
  
She tried taking a bath to calm down, but that only made her smell delightful and more promising than before. Riryn also changed into her comfortable sleepwear, hoping that the feel of cushioned clothing would keep her cozy. But she couldn't relax. Her muscles became tense, and she ended up pacing by the door in her chambers.  
  
The Inquisitor was dominant on the battlefield, but with potential romantic relationships, she wanted to melt. And that bothered her. She had the strength to take down demons, and red lyrium infused Templars, but not a Qunari who merely wanted to help her relax.  
  
“I fucking ha--.” A knock on the door made Riryn freeze, her legs making her fly to the door and open it in haste. Bull was standing there, towering over her with another grin plastered on his face. He walked in, the dwarf closing the door behind her and locking it. She took deep breaths, pinching herself a couple of times to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.  
  
“You look comfortable.” He teased, sitting down in the chair at her desk. His head tilted as if he was admiring her unique pick of sleepwear. A pair of light brown bottoms and a blue, long-sleeved top to clash. No shoes as Riryn liked to be barefoot.  
  
“Ah, yeah... I don't like wearing those gowns.” She admitted, “Not a huge fan of flowy things.” The air had a gentle silence, Iron Bull's eye watching her body movements. Riryn was still tense and the anxiety rising inside continued to make her tremble.  
  
“Come here.” Bull said, patting his lap as a request for her to sit on.  
  
“On your lap? Alright...” She walked over towards him, sitting on his lap. Instinct told her to put a hand on his chest. Only to steady herself, of course. Bull's warm, spicy scent filled her nostrils as his arms wrapped around her. Riryn's body managed to calm down, the way that Bull embraced her making her feel at ease.  
  
“Here's the rules.” Bull started his voice in an authoritative tone. “If there's anything I do that makes you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, just say 'Katoh,' and I'll stop.”  
  
Riryn nodded, saying the word to get used to it. “Does that go for you as well?” She asked.  
  
The Qunari chuckled again, rubbing her back. “I doubt you would do anything to make me feel uncomfortable, but if that makes you feel better, sure.” He looked down at her, his hand caressing her tender cheek. Riryn let out a soft sigh, the anxiety from worrying about what was going to happen coming down.  
  
“No sex tonight as I know you appeared to be pent up with fear.” Bull said, making the dwarf slouch her shoulders in disappointment. “I don't want you to be afraid of what we're doing. Remember that.” His other hand landed on the nape of her neck as he leaned in to kiss her. Riryn grasped his shoulder as they kissed, the action taking her breath away as she steadied herself.  
  
Bull picked her up by her ass, placing her on the desk and going between her legs. The crumple of papers filled their ears, but Bull didn't care. His lips separated from hers before kissing her neck horns not too far for her to touch. She developed goosebumps, the pleasure that came from Bull's lips satisfying her. The dwarf didn't want him to feel left out, however. Riryn caressed his chest, her fingertips going along his muscled torso and abdomen.  
  
Bull released a quiet groan, right hand giving a small squeeze to her breast while he held on to the desk for support. “Damn, you smell delicious.” His husky tone made Riryn curl her toes in pleasure, nails gently scraping against his chest because of it. As Bull pulled away, the dwarf's her heartbeat again. She wanted that close contact back, the touch of his lips electrifying her.  
  
“The one thing I hate about pants is...” The Qunari pressed his body against hers, hands gripping her thighs. “they're hard to take off.” He unbuttoned her bottoms, pulling them off and leaving her in her smalls. The cold air was stroking her wet core, showing her how bad she wanted Iron Bull to be with her.  
  
“Should I not wear pants next time?” Riryn asked, her mind clear enough to be self-conscious about what she was wearing.  
  
“No, wear what you like.” He grunted, going on his knees. “As long as I can make you scream.” Riryn's eyes widened as she watched him disappear between her legs, using his teeth to pull off her smalls. It was her turn to grip the desk as his warm breath by her sex.  
  
“Bull...” Riryn tried to speak, but her legs spread wider as The Iron Bull went to claim what was his. One lick was all it took for the dwarf to choke on a gasp. Her head went back, but all she could feel was air again.  
  
“I want you to look at me while I do this.” He demanded, not starting until he got a good look at her face. Riryn appeared to be flustered as she went to look back at Bull, seeing that he had already started to drive her insane

again. His tongue licked her lips and her clit, causing the dwarf to bite her lip. The primal look that appeared as Bull went to town on her made her soaked. He put her thick thighs into a death grip, not wanting her to escape as he pleased her.  
  
Riryn bucked her hips along his face, grabbing his horns and pulling them to see if that would do anything. All it did was make him grunt as he continued, tasting her as if she was a full course meal. The feeling was too much. Riryn had to grip Bull's horns as she climaxed, arching her back. He never stopped, tasting her juices and watching her unravel beneath his mouth.  
  
She panted, watching Bull pull away from her thighs and stand. He gazed at her like she was the most magnificent person in the world. At least that's what she felt like. Her muscles finally relaxed, and her eyes lowered. Riryn saw the tent in his pants and reached her small arm out to signal that it was her turn but Bull stopped her and smiled.  
  
“Not tonight. Another time.”  
  
“What? Why not?” She reached out again, and that led to him holding her hands in his.  
  
“This isn't about me, boss. It's about you. And you appear to be tired.” Riryn scrunched up her nose as if to stave away the fatigue, but she couldn't help and lean across from him, eyes getting droopy.  
  
“Next time then, because I want to satisfy you.” She curled up on his chest, feeling his warmth. Massive arms scooped up Riryn, carrying her to bed. Iron Bull tucked her under the bed cover as he made sure she was comfortable.  
  
“See you next time, boss.” He said before walking out of her room. What she didn't know was while she slept, The Iron Bull's crush on the tiny Inquisitor grew to the point where he just wanted to go back in the room and watch her sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this!! I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while and I'm glad I did! Make sure you comment or like down below!


End file.
